Simba ate poison
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Simba ate a poison snake, Nala must figure out how to cure him.


At Priderock, Simba and Nala are waiting to see what will they have for lunch.

Simba; man I'm starving here.

Nala; Simba, you gotta wait. You can't rush thing you know.

Simba; but everybody knows that twelve means lunchtime and it already twelve oh one.

Nala; oh brother.

Mufasa; Simba, Nala, I'm afraid we don't have anything for you to eat.

Simba; what?

Mufasa; some of the animals are dirty, so we can't kill them.

Simba; but I want my food, NOW!

Nala; Simba relax.

Simba; but I can't relax.

Nala; man this is ganna be a while.

One moment later, Simba found a snake hiding behind the corner.

Simba; hey, I found something.

Nala; what is it?

Simba; a snake.

Nala; uh, I wouldn't eat that if I were you.

Simba; but it not dirty.

Nala; hmm, I have a bad feeling about this.

Simba; watch me.

Simba slowly walk to the snake. Later, he pounced on it and began eating it.

Simba; man this is good.

Nala; Simba, chew with your mouth close.

Simba; said who?

Nala; hmmm.

Mufasa; hey Simba, what did you find?

Simba; I found this snake and I ate it.

Mufasa; well, it the good thing I showed you how to pounce.

Simba; yeah, it was good.

Nala; wait a minute, what color was the snake that you ate?

Simba; uh purple.

Nala and Mufasa gasped.

Simba; what?

Mufasa; Simba, you well, um, you tell him Nala.

Nala; Simba, you ate a purple snake.

Simba; yeah, and...

Nala; it was poison.

Simba; POISON!

Mufasa; yeah.

Simba; oh no, what am I ganna do?

Mufasa; now stay calm. I'll go get Rafiki.

Simba; Nala, what ganna happen to me?

Nala; well, when you eat poison, you start to die.

Simba; DIE!

Nala; yeah.

Simba; but I don't wanna die.

Nala; don't worry Simba, I'll think of something.

Simba; but how?

Nala; I know, we just need to have a surgery.

Simba; a what?

Nala; I'll cut you open and get the poison part out of your body.

Simba; whao, whao, whao, I'm not ganna have a lion ripping my body. There gotta be another way.

Nala; well, maybe you can try to drink water.

Simba; great idea.

So Simba and Nala rushed to the watering hole.

Nala; alright Simba, make sure you drink plenty of water.

Simba; alright.

Simba drank a pound of water from the watering hole. Soon enough, he was finished.

Simba; [burps] Whoop, excuse me.

Nala; Simba, I'm getting worry.

Simba; what you mean?

Nala; I mean, what if the water had no effect of the poison?

Simba; don't worry about it.

Nala; well I'm ganna try to cure you another way.

Simba; oh boy.

Nala; I know, try running around. That might get the poison to melt off.

Simba; great idea.

Simba ran to the Elephant Graveyard and back to the watering hole. He was out of breath.

Simba; okay, I did it.

Nala; alright, let see.

Nala listen to Simba's heart and it was working perfectly.

Simba; so, is the poison gone?

Nala; well, your heart is working good, but I don't know if the poison is gone yet.

Simba; oh, what am I ganna do now?

Nala; maybe we should go to Rafiki.

Simba; great idea.

So Simba and Nala went to Rafiki's tree. On their way, they saw Mufasa as well.

Simba; Rafiki, I got a problem.

Rafiki; let me guess. you ate a poison snake.

Simba; how did you know?

Rafiki; your father told me. I think I can give you an operation.

Simba; an operation.

Rafiki; yes. It like a surgery.

Simba; but I don't want my stomach open.

Rafiki; no, this operation will be different.

Simba; how?

Rafiki; I'm ganna give you the clog.

Simba; the what?

Rafiki; the clog. It will help get other stuff that had been stuck.

Simba; oh.

Nala; Rafiki, make sure Simba is safe.

Rafiki; I'll do what I can do Nala. Come on Simba.

So Rafiki took Simba to his operating tree and began the operation. He first grab a jelly and numbs Simba mouth from hurting. Then he bring the clog and he slowly reel the clog down to Simba throat. Later, the clog reach into Simba stomach. Rafiki used a computer to find the poisonous food. Later, he found it, and started sucking it in through the clog. Later, he carefully reel the clog out of Simba's throat. Soon enough, he caught the poison.

Rafiki; I did it.

Simba; hey, I'm okay. Thank Rafiki.

Rafiki; your welcome Simba.

Mufasa and Nala; Simba.

Simba; hey guys, I'm cure.

Mufasa; oh thank for all your help Rafiki.

Rafiki; your welcome Mufasa.

Nala; feeling better Simba.

Simba; yep and I learn a whole lesson about this.

Nala; oh, and what lesson would that be?

Simba; never be impatience, during lunchtime.

Nala; and never eat a snake that is poison.

Mufasa; I think that a pretty good lesson for all of you.

So Simba, Nala, and Mufasa says goodbye to Rafiki and went back home to Priderock.

The End.


End file.
